The Day My Heart Left
by Banana4422
Summary: Dallas Winston came to Tulsa a cold-hearted man. What if there was another reason why his eyes were filled with hatred? What if it had to do with someone in his past back in New York? The day something tragic happened and Dally changed forever. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello all, I decided to get this idea out of my head and on the computer before I forget it. This is Dally's POV when he was younger. Second story, please don't flame me! Oh and also, I don't read much of tragic stories here so if something like this has already been done, sorry!**

Summary: Dallas Winston came to Tulsa a cold-hearted man. What if there was another reason why his eyes were filled with hatred? What if it had to do with someone in his past back in New York? The day something tragic happened and Dally changed forever. One-shot. Please R&R, no flames please!

* * *

**The Day My Heart Left **

"Come on Dallas, wake up." My older sister said softly in my ear. I was 10 years old and I lived with my 19-year-old sister in New York. The year before, my mother left both of us here and ran off with some rich old guy without a note or anything. Since my father didn't want to take care of me (where ever he is), my sister Lena, gave up college and let me stay with her.

"Huh?" I said groggily. I slightly opened my eyes and looked for the voice in the sun-filled room.

"We're going to the store." Lena said.

"Why? What time is it?" I asked her, still not completely awake.

"We ran out of food for the week." Lena said sitting down next to me ruffling my hair lovingly so it fell in wisps on my face.

"Hey! Watch it!" I shouted. My eyes looked around the room for the clock. It read 7:30.

"7:30? What the fuck sis?" I yawned, and sat up.

"Watch your mouth." She playfully glared at me. She didn't care if swore anyway. She was the one that introduced words like that to me.

I rolled my eyes. "But 7:30?" I protested.

"The market always gets crowded on Saturday afternoons." She explained.

I didn't believe her. There was a glint in her eye that always tells you when she's lying. "Or, is there a certain someone who works early shifts that your hoping to see?" I smirked.

"What I'm hoping to see, is that your dressed in five minutes, and if you're not, then I'll cut your beloved hair off." Lena smiled. The weird thing is whenever she did that, she looked like she was kidding, but she had a hint of seriousness in her tone.

"Fine, fine." I grumbled. I liked my hair the way it is. In a quick 5 minutes, I was dressed and we left.

I sighed. Great, another boring day I thought. I looked down at my feet. My eyes caught a dirty newspaper on the street. The headline was, 'New York's Silent Killer Strike's Again!'

"What's wrong squirt?" Lena asked, puzzled by my quietness.

"Oh, nothing." I lied.

Lena sensed that and told me, "If you want, you can go to the park for a couple minutes, then join me inside the market."

I smiled at her. "Really? Thanks sis!" I ran off.

"Just be careful though!" She yelled after me.

I looked back and waved at her to let her know I heard her and ran towards the park. Be careful in a park? A park with little kids around and adults watching your every single move right? Wrong. This park was different. No little kids went here, it was too 'dangerous' for them.

People pass through the park doing 'dangerous' things. Gang members pass notes here or meet other people in different gangs, and that usually means there's a fight. Sometimes weapons are left behind and sometimes drugs. You're pretty much only safe if you leave them alone so it wasn't that bad.

I walked to the little muddy pond and picked up a rock. Lena and I used to have contests of who could throw the farthest rock. Lena always won since her arms were longer.

_SCREECH_! I dropped the rock and looked up. It was a police car slamming on the brakes. Police car? What's going on? I thought and went to check it out. I listened to two cops; one young and one old.

"We got him sir. We caught the silent killer, but unfortunately there's been a slight incident." The young officer said to what I assumed was his boss.

The older cop sighed. "Who is the victim?" He asked.

The man looked down at his notebook. "Uh… a Miss Lena Winston sir." He said.

My eyes widened. "What?" I ran over to both cops.

I struggled as two other officers pulled me back. "Kid, keep behind the yellow tape!" An officer snapped.

"Get the hell away from me you bastard! Where's my sister? What happened?" I yelled.

"Who are you?" The old cop asked.

"I'm Lena's brother you asshole, now where is she?" Jeez, you'd think they'd get that from 'where's my **sister**?'

No one spoke.

"Well?" I said impatiently.

"Well… uh… There's been a dangerous man on the loose lately and we um… we just caught him today. But sadly he um… hurt your sister… bad before we got here." The young cop said.

"How bad?" I asked.

The old officer looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but she's gone."

Tears filled my eyes and I sank to my knees. The only person I cared for and cared about me was gone. Anger grew inside me and I took off running.

"Wow! Two dollars!" A small child only about 6 years old said. I slowed down and watched them.

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me as… allowance… or something like that!" The kid shrieked.

I completely stopped running and walked up to the kids.

"Give me your money." I told them forcefully.

Both kids trembled in fear.

"I said, give me your money. Now, or I'll take out a weapon." I lied.

The boy slowly handed me his two dollars. "Now beat it!" I barked.

I pocketed that money and walked into a hardware store. I was looking for a blade. Once I found one I swiped it and left.

Later that day I went to jail. I got caught slashing tires to take my anger out. As for now, I'm sitting in a train, going to Tulsa, Oklahoma where my dad is, since he now has custody of me.

THE END

* * *

Ok there's my one-shot! Tell me what you think please, I don't think I did a good job on it so I'm counting on your reviews so I can make it better!

Banana4422


End file.
